


Toxic

by RoseLenah



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angry boi Satan, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Bottom Lucifer, Boys Kissing, Daddy Issues, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lucifer is Satan's Daddy, M/M, Neck Kissing, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Rough Kissing, Satan Has a Daddy Kink, Satan wants to fuck Lucifer, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Top Satan, Wet & Messy, soft lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLenah/pseuds/RoseLenah
Summary: Satan has a daddy kink, and only Lucifer knows about it.
Relationships: Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 155





	Toxic

Lucifer loved a good challenge, so imagine his surprise when Satan, of all the people in the Devildom(not that there were many who'd willingly challenge him...) dared him to a challenge.

And it wasn't just any normal, innocent challenge. No, this one was _spicy_. Satan had dared him to a challenge in which whoever manages to humiliate the other the most, will get to hear the other call them "Daddy" for 24 hours.

Ok, Lucifer wasn't one to indulge in such reckless and pointless games. But you know what? This is Satan we are talking about, and Lucifer _enjoys_ seeing his younger brother's impatient and angry face puff simply at the mere sight of him, he was so _curious_ and _willing_ to humiliate him.

Lucifer rose from his chair and approached Satan, who was standing before the ornaments hanging on the wall. He was examining the ancient artifacts with little interest. But Lucifer knew very well that Satan's eyes were so focused, it was almost like he was _glaring_ at the ornaments... and what for? 

He stared at Satan and couldn't help hiding the subtle smirk that grew on his face.

"I don't mind. But I'll have you know..." Lucifer pressed his gloved hand on Satan's shoulder firmly, catching his wandering attention. "I'm not one to lose."

"Oh? Then that'll make things more _interesting_. Don't you think?" Satan stared him in the eyes with an equally smug expression. His excitement skyrocketing as he imagined all the ways he'd get to shun and break Lucifer's pride. He licked his lips and taunted "Imagine how humiliatedyou'll be if I dug into you in front of your _precious and beloved_ Lord Diavolo..." 

_I'd love to **break** you, lucifer._

Lucifer stood, unexpressive. That is, until he smiled lightly and leaned forward. He tightened his grasp on Satan's shoulder until it was harsh enough that Satan quietly _grimaced_ for a split second. It didn't help that Lucifer was so damn powerful. But Satan didn't, _refused_ , to recoil and show weakness in front of Lucifer. 

" _I'd like to see you try, Satan._ " Lucifer whispered in his ear, toying with a strand of blonde hair with his other hand.

_**Go ahead** , try, Satan._

Satan froze in his spot. Lucifer was too close, _way_ too close, and he was horribly compelled to push him away in disgust. Away from him, as far away as he could.

And he did.

His hands sprung forth and pushed Lucifer. Lucifer stumbled back and stopped to stare at Satan, startled, until his gaze returned to the same normally calm, unexpressive look.

He wasn't like Mammon. He refuses to bend to Lucifer's will, even if it meant receiving a thousand lashes on his back. 

He wasn't going to lose to Lucifer. _Never_.

Satan bit at his lip and turned to leave. He ignores the fact that he pushed lucifer away, ignores the fact that there are a pair of knowing eyes watching his every move as he reaches for the door, even ignores the seething fire that is building up in him. He _knows_ that every move of his is being watched, studied, and _stripped of all dignity_. But he chooses to ignore it, even though it's tearing him apart with raw anger.

Lucifer crossed his arms and leaned against the desk as he watched Satan reach for the door. Satan turned his back towards Lucifer, stopping mid-way from closing the door when Lucifer suddenly spoke:

"I'll be showing up late for breakfast. Make sure to tell the others not to stir up a problem... _especially_ Mammon."

And the door shut.

...

The six demon brothers were chatting about Beel's upcoming game over breakfast.

"Beel, if you win this game, I'll take you to Hell's kitchen. Hmm?" Belphegor said. Beel took a bite of the slice of cake before him, and nodded excitedly.

"Ok. We'll win for sure then." Beel said. Finishing his first slice of the angel food cake that Asmodeus had baked. Asmo passed a slice to Satan, and the minute he tried it, he knew that Asmo had definitely improved his baking skills. Not only is the cake not burnt to a crisp, it tasted just like it looked: sweet and light. Unsurprisingly, in the past Asmo was just as terrible a cook as Solomon is, what with the horrifically terrible food that Solomon had fed them at Diavolo's party.

It was a quiet morning. The demon brothers were getting along fine, _although_... Mammon and Leviathan continue to bicker and disagree on a personal level, _like_ _always_.

That is when Satan felt a hand gently placed on his shoulder. He turned his head to look, and found that it was Lucifer standing there. Satan's pupils grew, something boiling behind them. Their eyes met and Lucifer smiled lightly. He brought a finger forth to pick up the bit of whipped cream on Satan's lip and licked it off.

...Yes, Lucifer actually _licked_ it and _swallowed_ it.

_Silence._

The demon brothers sat, in utter shock. They silently watched, wide-eyed, as their eyes moved hastily back and forth between Satan and Lucifer.

Satan froze, utterly _froze_. He felt something, whatever the hell it is, grow inside him. It was like being slowly burned from the inside. That feeling that made his mind clouded and enraged.

He couldn't believe this....

Lucifer didn't pay attention to the rest of the demon brothers, who were _gaping_ in shock (or maybe he simply chose not to). but he stared right into Satan's eyes, a small smile on his face, like it was just the two of them there, like somehow the others weren't there.

And this made Satan's blood _boil_.

 _Really...?_ Was Lucifer trying to embarrass him like that? Using that sort of cheap trick on him? Satan began to feel something coiling inside him, his mind became disordered with the rage and wrath that began to take hold. 

And at that moment, without even _hesitating_ , Satan harshly grasped Lucifer's wrist and pulled him forward, forcing Lucifer into a rough kiss. Lucifer tensed up. His eyes contracted and he unintentionally opened his mouth, allowing Satan's tongue quick access.

Seizing that chance, Satan immediately shoved his tongue inside Lucifer's mouth, taking over every little space and corner, as if it was an opportunity to rip Lucifer apart. With his other hand, Satan roughly pulled at Lucifer's hair, forcing him closer.

Satan revelled as he watched Lucifer try to desperately regain control by pushing against his tongue with his own. It just made things more fun for Satan, watching Lucifer on edge.

Instinctively, Satan bit down harshly on Lucifer's lower lip and Lucifer literally _moans in pain._ What? No way! Satan couldn't believe what he just heard... It was a low sound, so low that Satan _barely_ even picked it up. Did Lucifer just... _moan in pain?_

Lucifer's face turns red with embarrassment and anger. He seizes Satan's arms and pins him harshly to the table. The metallic taste of blood on his lips made Lucifer hellbent on inflicting the same move on Satan, but more painful. His arms pinning Satan in place, Lucifer leaned in and barred his teeth, ready to make Satan regret ever having done what he'd done. Satan squirmed in his spot, trying desperately push him away, and Lucifer was getting horribly close to his face.

Within a second, Satan slithered one of his hands free and reached for one of the many of Beel's whipped cream and strawberry slices plate, and smacked it against Lucifer's face, just enough time before Lucifer would have gotten too close to his face.

Mammon's jaw dropped, mumbling something about Lucifer punishing Satan. Taking advantage of Lucifer's surprise, he kicked Lucifer back with one foot and sat up, quickly making a distance between him and Lucifer.

When he finally was far enough from Lucifer, Satan looked at what he'd done to him. He giggled, realizing how Lucifer's face was _utterly_ covered with whipped cream and strawberry. It was a funny sight, and he heard Belphie snicker too.

Lucifer was _definitely_ fuming under there, but thankfully, he was going to punish Satan another more-appropriate time. And it will be a proper punishment, to pay back what he owed Lucifer.

The rest of the day continued once again normally, Asmo had helped Lucifer wipe away the whipped cream with a tissue and Satan promised Beel that he'll repay him for using his plate of whipped cream.

It all goes normally until night time starts... And Lucifer's planned a proper punishment for Satan.

...

It was dark outside and somewhere around 4 in the morning. All the demons were asleep except for Lucifer, like always, and Satan, who didn't choose to be awake.

Lucifer brought the whip down, striking Satan's exposed back. At that, Satan winces, his back arching in pain. It was probably lash number 356... Or was it 354? Satan couldn't remember anymore. 

Satan was on his knees, hands bounded behind his back and feet tied with rope.

It just so happens that he'd been caught by Lucifer outside the House of Lamentation, feeding some stray kittens when Lucifer suddenly clawed at his wrist and pulled him into his room, where he'd usually torture him and the others if they somehow misbehave or if Lucifer simply felt like taking his anger out on one of them.

Lucifer brought another harsh blow, this time aimed at his thighs, which triggered a quiet whimper from Satan. He was mercilessly whipping him, every blow dealt more damage than the one before... His back was littered with red lines and bruises... It was becoming hard to breath when the air around Satan felt horribly warm and humid.

As he raised his arm, the whip ready to wound more skin, Lucifer heard Satan gasp desperately for air. The sound immediately triggered his arm crashing down as the whip rippled at Satan's exposed back.

It was becoming harder to focus... With each passing minute, Satan began to lose himself a little bit more, and his mind grew foggy and disoriented. Each time the whip was sprung, the greater the reddening of the skin on his back and thighs.

Satan couldn't keep up with how many hours have gone by now, and didn't care much except to wonder when the torture would come to an end. His eyes were heavy as they trailed weakly to where the clock is supposed to be, but he couldn't read the time at all. His vision was becoming blurry and his mind was spinning endlessly in circles...

Lucifer approached and reached with one hand, raising Satan's chin up to look at him. Satan weakly looked up and saw Lucifer staring down at him, a cold smile on his face. 

"Get yourself together, Satan... It's going to be a long, _painful_ night for you if you don't keep up."

So much so that he could only feel the cold, hard floor against the side of his face as he collapsed on the ground, immediately losing consciousness. The only thing he saw before collapsing was Lucifer crouching down next to him and biting on his lower lip, hard.

Then he opened his eyes.

He awoke from his sleep, his face dampened with sweat and his hands hot and cold... _Had he just experienced another nightmare today?_ He got up and washed his face with cool water, not caring if he accidentally wet his hair in the process. He turned off the faucet and stepped out of the washroom. Feeling the warm air quietly breeze through his hair he turned to take a walk, figuring it'll help relax himself.

The house of Lamentation was ominously quiet as Satan walked through its moonlit hallways. The windows on the side allowed for just enough night light to seep through the hallways and cover the red carpet with pale blue hues. Satan looked out one window, noticing the intense silence that lingered in the air. Not one sound of the others, not a sound of a soul around here except the thrumming sound of rain pouring down from above.

"...Satan?"

Satan turned, behind him stood a figure, all black and red attire, their face half-veiled in the darkness of the night. Satan's eyes blinked as he tried to see who it was through the dark. 

The figure chuckled softly as he approached the light from one of the open windows. As soon as the light illuminated his face, Satan noticed the striking dark hair and pale complexion, and those familiar crimson red eyes...

Satan stood, paralyzed, as he realized who it was. _Lucifer_. Lucifer smiled when he saw the look on Satan's face.

"No need to be so scared, Satan." Lucifer spoke. Satan couldn't stand that face, that familiar _terrifying_ smile... Lucifer approached, closer and nearer with each step that he took towards him. And Satan was beginning to _panic_.

"Oh... I _missed_ you. So much so that I had to look all over for you. You shouldn't run away like that... It'll _upset_ me." Lucifer said, his hands beginning to raise to cup Satan's cheek. Satan's eyes turned in all directions as he tried to find a way to escape.

There was only one way out... And that was pushing Lucifer away and sprinting through. As Lucifer's hand reached out, Satan pushed him and took the chance to escape past Lucifer. Lucifer stumbled back as he dodged through his grasp.

He ran, his lungs expanding and receding as he readied himself to sprint all the way out of the house. And just as he was dodging past Lucifer, a hand reached out and pulled him harshly to the ground. He stumbled as he felt the back of his head make sharp contact with the wall. A blunt sensation began to slowly echo in the back of his head. Lucifer forced him on the ground, pinning his arms above his head and grabbing a fistful of blonde hair in his other hand, raising Satan's head up to look him in the eye. 

Satan's eyes were screwed shut, the growing dull pain in his back intensified the disorienting sensation in his head. It was a second or so before Satan opened his dazed eyes and found that Lucifer was staring right at him, face close and eyes watching intently on the pained expression on his face. Like it was a show. Like it was something that Lucifer quietly enjoyed.

"You _kissed_ me back there... **Shoved your tongue in and explored my mouth like it was yours...** Why not do that again, right now **.** " Lucifer asked, voice low and warm as he leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "Is it because it's _just the two of us here_? Is that why?"

"Get _off_ me, Lucifer. Go toy with someone else." Satan spoke through clenched teeth. He tried miserably to free his hands from Lucifer's grasp, but to no avail... Lucifer wasn't going to budge that easily. It looks like Lucifer was just gonna stay straddling him, binding him in a vulnerable spot with his hands pinned above his head.

"I'm afraid I won't be any time soon. I was not going to toy with you tonight, but since you mentioned it, I'm starting to feel compelled to pull you to my room..." His voice trailed off, as he not so gently pulled Satan's bangs back, and Satan shuddered in disgust. "I'd imagine things would be very interesting, since it's you who'll _entertain_ me tonight." 

Satan glared at Lucifer as he squirmed to get far away from the demon he hates the most. He could feel bile build up in his throat just at the mere thought of being Lucifer's toy, let alone being _anywhere_ around Lucifer. 

"I'm sure there are plenty others you can play... Like Mammon. Its not new, everyone knows you only go after him because of how much he'll bend to your will. So leave me alone. I don't want to get involved with _you_." Satan said, as he stared Lucifer in the eye.

Lucifer chuckled lightly as he leaned closer toward him, brushing his lips down Satan's cheek, jaw, and slowly down his pale neck. He'd always known that Satan looked a mirror image of him, but every now and then he wondered why is it that Satan was born with this striking blond hair. That was the only thing different between them: Satan's blond hair.

They were similar in everything: both had excellent connections, both were high-achievers, both liked similar things and enjoyed similar past-times and hobbies. Lucifer was glad that at least one of the Demon brothers had some things in common with him, it was a blessing and a relief, and he liked that about each other... But to Satan it was a curse and a bother. He'd deny that he was like Lucifer and absolutely went out of his way to prove that they had nothing in common. 

_And it hurt Lucifer a little._

Even though Lucifer wasn't one to get upset easily, It still hurt nevertheless, to know that one of his demon brothers loathes him _. Is there a way to show that he cares? Without being pulled further apart?_

Satan seized that moment and snaked his hands free, immediately pushing Lucifer to the floor. His hands were swift when pinning Lucifer beneath him, crashing down on him as he straddled Lucifer in place. After all, he didn't practice all those centuries for nothing. He'd learned every technique necessary to bind Lucifer...

And now, as he looked and gazed down at Lucifer, who was underneath him and caught in his grasp, something was lit up inside him... A feeling of great triumph to see Lucifer so, so _vulnerable_.

It in some way... _Turned him on._

"Every time I look at you, Lucifer, I feel like I'm going insane..." Satan spoke, as his increasingly-hungry eyes turned to gaze at Lucifer's covered neck. He reached and began to rip the red coat open and loosening the tie, then he teared the black shirt open, not caring if he ended up ripping some of the buttons off. Satan's hands working steadily to unveil the hidden skin. The rain grew heavier as it poured through the open windows, dampening the marble floor.

Lucifer simply smiled lightly, after all, he'd been the one to initiate that uncontrollable behaviour, and was the one to encourage it. All throughout his life, he'd taught Satan to lose control. He'd slowly tore Satan's mind apart and rebuilt it piece by piece, creating the perfect demon to ever exist... One that is inhumane and cruel. A small smirk formed on his lips... Satan really delivered, unlike the other ones. 

"You don't know about the constant pain you put me through. Everyday feels like I'm sinking further into insanity, and at times it doesn't feel like it... It's like I'm in a euphoria instead..."

Satan leaned down and pressed his lips against Lucifer's. Their lips met and Lucifer willingly opened his mouth, allowing him entrance as he raised his arms and wrapped them around Satan's waist, forcing him closer to his body. 

Satan's tongue slid through and he pushed deep into his mouth. With one hand he covered Lucifer's eyes, as his other one slithered up Lucifer's abdomen, waist, and rib cage; feeling every bump, ridge, and firm muscle on his body. He angled his head to the side as he took on the lead and explored deep into Lucifer's mouth. Tongue sliding along, in rhyme with Lucifer's as he went deeper, revelling in the taste. His mind grew numb and heavy, the obsessive mania grew as it took a hold of him.

He wanted more, more... And there wasn't enough. Lucifer was just not _fulfilling_ his hunger... In fact, it seemed as if the more minutes he spent next to Lucifer, the more uncontrollable the rage inside of him becomes... Almost like its as if Lucifer was _fueling his fire_...

He parted his lips from Lucifer's as he rose up, a string of saliva forming between their mouths and he licked it off with his tongue. Maybe it was because of the fact that it's late and he should get back to his room when his attention was caught, noticing Lucifer staring with interest.

"Im going back to my room, its almost two in the morning." Satan said, voice laced with disinterest as he began to get off him. He didn't want to seem like he enjoyed that little play session with him. He really didn't... If anything, it made him more out of control with his anger, and Lucifer just made him more confused. But it seems one of them wasn't done yet. Lucifer had an excited expression as he reached up and pulled Satan back down with him.

Satan froze. He was pressed against Lucifer and unable to move his arms or face away from him. He squirmed in his spot as he tried to hopelessly stay as far from him as possible, writhing in his place impatiently. When he found that his protests didn't seem to work, he sighed and begrudgingly looked at Lucifer, a look of _please let me go_ in his eyes.

The silent plea didn't seem to have been too effective, as he felt Lucifer tighten his hold around his waist. He whined a breathless complaint because he was in an _extremely_ _awkward_ position, what with his legs spread wide-open on either sides of Lucifer's own. It looks like Lucifer isn't about to loosen his hold on him any time soon.

Yup, he wasn't going to be spared, so he gave up. Letting his weight fall on him as hard as he can... He silently let his chin rest on Lucifer's shoulder while biting his lip in annoyance.

It definitely felt strange... Resting on top of Lucifer, what with his exposed chest and all... He could feel Lucifer's chest peacefully rise and fall with each breath he took, and he could sense the steady beatings of his heart against his own.

Satan closed his eyes as he tried to steady his own panicked breathing. It was quiet for a while, just the two of them there and the soft pitter-patter of the rain. Satan breathed slowly, the cool air tingling the back of his neck.

It was... _Calming_... 

After what seemed like a while Satan turned his head to look at Lucifer. Their eyes lingered on each other as Satan tried to read his expression. The look on Lucifer's eyes were hard to decipher... Was he feeling smug now that he caught him in his grasp? or was he just purely disinterested?

_Then there was a clicking sound on the other end of the hallway. Someone was approaching them, and Satan convulsed in his spot as he tried to get away from Lucifer, not wanting to be seen in such a humiliating position on top of the older demon._

_Oh... Oh no... He'd sent the wrong message to Lucifer... He didn't want to get involved with him any further... What had he **done**?_

"What... Are you scared of being caught alone with _me_?" Lucifer said. Satan looked at Lucifer, silently pleading with his eyes to be released. Lucifer saw the panicked expression and rose from his spot, he got up and, holding Satan in his arms, turned to head towards his room. Thankfully, Satan didn't put up a fight as he took a hidden passage to the corridor that led to his room. No one knew the house more than he did, and he chuckled softly when he saw the look on Satan's face.

"What is this...? How come there's a corridor here? I thought it was supposed to be a room or something..." Satan said, slightly annoyed. He looked at Lucifer and gave him a look of mild disgust, "Ah, so you keep these sorts of places hidden from the rest of us... Is that it?"

Lucifer simply ignored the accusing tone and, with one hand, he reached to open the door knob as the other continued to hold Satan in place. It was funny, one minute Satan was giving him death glances while the other he simply behaved obediently. He'd also report the misbehaviour of the others to Lucifer directly, and Lucifer found it cute despite the fact that if anything, when Satan misbehaves it's usually to make his life harder. Not to mention the fact that Satan still had his legs and arms wrapped around him, and when he realized it, he immediately unwrapped them and stood a safe distance from Lucifer, his face red with humiliation as he bit at his lower lip. 

"Well...? Would you like to continue in my room or out in the open?" Lucifer said teasingly. Satan looked at Lucifer, at his exposed upper body, at the opened shirt and waistcoat with its torn buttons, and wondered what it would be like if Lucifer had his neck indignantly covered in bite marks for all to see... He smirked mischievously and stepped inside.

_This'll make Lucifer's life hard, that's for sure._

Once they were inside, Lucifer locked the door so as to not allow any _unexpected_ visitors in... Like a certain dimwit who'd more than often try to take a photo of him while sleeping. He carefully undressed by taking off the vest and began sliding off the shirt, but stopped midway when he found a pair of eyes staring at his every move. _Oh_. Lucifer guessed he'll be the one to entertain tonight.

He turned his head so he wasn't facing Satan and took off the shoes and socks, and aligned the shoes next to the wall. Then he unbelted his pants and slid them off along with his underwear. Last thing was the grey shirt, which he sensually slid off, smiling at the expression that Satan made... Probably due to how erotic he looked now that he was bared of any clothing.

Lucifer stepped forth and began to carefully undress Satan, doing the same for him, but more sensually... Like taking the time sliding off his dark blue jacket, helping him out of his pale-green blazer and the black shirt underneath, and even getting on his goddamn _knees_ as he unbelted Satan's pants and slid them off.

At this rate, Satan was being drowned in an ocean-load of emotions: from pure exhilaration to cold disgust to outright flustered-panic. Poor Satan... He didn't know what to do with Lucifer now that Lucifer's giving him the chance.

_Who'd thought Lucifer was so different in bed..._

Lucifer swiftly slid Satan's underwear off and immediately got down to business. Still on his knees, he'd decided perhaps it wasn't a bad idea to impress Satan and show him how great he is. After all, he was Lucifer, the avatar of pride, and if he'll be giving Satan a blowjob, then it better make Satan feel like _sweltering hell_.

He instantaneously grabbed Satan's growing length with soft, well-taken care of hands and began to message it sensually, going up and down, his fingers curled gently around it. And that _look_ , _that goddamn look on his face_... He watched and stared, smug with bedroom eyes, up at Satan, who softly shuddered with every pump of his hand. And he sort of liked it... maybe just a little bit more than that. Maybe he did love the vulnerable look on Satan's face. _Maybe_ he enjoyed it. After all... He only ever got to see Satan's often disinterested face and that fake smile... So seeing the sudden erotic look in his eyes was quite the pleasing sight for Lucifer...

Oh... He more than _loved_ it. 

Lucifer removed his hand and instead took in Satan's length in his mouth, starting with the tip. He began by licking at it while both his hands were clutching Satan's hips, tongue teasing the already hard surface. Then he swirled his tongue as he quickly enveloped all of Satan without hesitation, and a low moan escaped Satan's lips in surprise. Satan looked away, stubbornly not willing to indulge Lucifer in showing any reactions at all. Lucifer furrowed his brows in annoyance.

_Stubborn as always... Always trying your best to complicate things for me. Why do you always make things a matter of life and death situations? You'll never change, Satan._

Lucifer rubbed up and down at it with his mouth, taking Satan all the way in untill he was so deep in his mouth that he could choke. But he didn't. He wouldn't. His pride would be tarnished, and that is the last thing he'd want to break. He wanted to break Satan's walls instead.

"Ah... Lucifer... Pull out... I'm about to..." He breathed softly. Lucifer's eyes lit up. That was also a first, hearing Satan speak in such a soft tone...

Lucifer kept going up and down, his pace faster as his mouth took it in and retreated, only to take Satan's length all in again, as he felt the tip reaching all the way to his throat. Satan's hands held on to the back of Lucifer's head, hands clutching desperately at the dark strands as if he might just lose his goddamn balance.

Lucifer felt it near judging by the increasing hardness of Satan's cock and the growing stiffness of his body, so he went faster, the tip hitting the back of his throat over and over, as he stared up at Satan, who stared back; his eyes torn between rage and pleasure, exciting the most primal parts of Lucifer.

Lucifer pumped Satan's cock in his mouth, faster and quicker. It was _hell_ , and he liked the way it felt as it slid, in and out, through his lips. He felt Satan pull his head forward as he came in his mouth, heaving hot breaths through the humid air. Lucifer moaned low when the tip hit the back of his throat, the slick substance seething hot in his mouth, sending an ecstatic feeling through his body. 

"Are you done...?" Satan breathed, unapologetic. He pushed strands of hair away from his eyes and looked down at Lucifer, his gaze a mixture of disinterest and slight disgust. Lucifer held the length in one hand while he licked the slit playfully with the tip of his tongue. He tilted his head and innocently stared back, teasing Satan with that little coy smile.

Lucifer turned his attention to the bed, his mind set on something else. He got up and pulled Satan along by the hand, his fingers softly entwined against Satan's unwilling ones. Satan knew where this was going, so he let go of Lucifer's hand. He stood his ground and was not going to let Lucifer have his way with him. They stood, silently eyeing one another and waiting for the other to make the first move and bend. And Lucifer did, blatantly and without shame.

It was becoming obvious that Lucifer had indulged Satan and now was waiting for his turn. Surprisingly, he had self-control at the moment as Satan watched him pretend like the growing hardness wasn't bothering him in the slightest bit. But Satan knew, deep down, they both held an equal amount of impatience, as much as they try to cover it up with lighthearted smiles and calm demeanour.

"I'll let you led." Lucifer assured. Lucifer got on the bed, bent as he spread his legs out, his hands pressing on the clean sheets and pillows for support. Lucifer reached for a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, only turning his head over his shoulder to smirk at Satan, as if he's _enticing_ him to go on. "Just this once. Understood?"

"What do you want me to do?" Satan asked, voice hushed and laced with danger. With a 'come here' hint, he gestured for Satan to go ahead as he passed the lube.

"Pleasure me."

Satan opened the bottle and poured an ocean-load right above Lucifer's exposed rim, some of the wet substance sliding shamelessly between his parted legs. With one finger he thrust in without warning, and Lucifer relaxed his excited breath as he closed his eyes to take in the sensation. Feeling it push into him, he spread his legs further apart and raised his hips, arching his back as he balanced on his knees and his fingers pressing down on the sheets, his feet hanging off the edge of the bed.

Satan made no effort to make it less painful, if anything, he'd decided to thrust in another two fingers moments later, and Lucifer gasped, voice low and exhilarated. He unconsciously clutched the sheets tighter in his grasp as he took in Satan's fingers inside him. The fingers plowed through, forcing muscles to open.

Not bothering to stretch him any more, Satan clutched Lucifer's hips harshly and aligned himself right against the barely stretched hole. He forced his way through, breaching through without hesitation. Lucifer's lips quivered and his hold on the sheets weakened, and gave a breathy gasp. Slowly melting in ecstatic pain. He felt his hips being pulled back, _hard_ , as Satan broke into his rim.

The pounding was relentless. Over and over again, mercilessly ripping Lucifer in half with his rage and grudge. The slapping of skin against skin reverberated through the room. All the while Lucifer let out soft moans and low gasps, as his body rocked uncontrollably under Satan's harsh hold, his hips forced back as Satan brought his slamming against him. Lucifer's eyes rolled to the back of his head for a second, losing complete focus as he drowned in euphoria, only to be brought back to the present with another hard thrust. The sound of the skin hitting skin and impure gasps was enough to make Satan go even harder, deeper, and more inside him. 

The bed rocked with every thrust and Lucifer arched his back, neck gently craned as his eyes looked up at Satan who was just above him. Their eyes met, foggy, lustful eyes connected with Satan's enraged glare and their lips connected into a desperate kiss as they tried to tear each other apart. Satan's hold on his hips tightened as he angled himself and slammed into Lucifer, touching his prostrate. Lucifer let out a surprised cry, breaking the kiss.

Satan forced their lips back together and pushed his tongue in as his hands explored Lucifer's unveiled body, thrusting over and over into that same spot purposefully. Hands went feeling up Lucifer's hips and waist as he ran his fingers along Lucifer's ribcage and back down, feeling the parted thighs and clutching them hard, nails digging deep into the pale skin hard enough to leave bruises for days, not letting a single part of Lucifer left untouched. With every thrust Satan hammered into him, Lucifer softly moaned into the kiss as one hand reached up to lightly run through the blonde strands. 

Satan shuddered softly at the feeling, the dizzying sensation of fingers coursing through his hair was... _Calming_...

Feeling his guard down, Satan broke the kiss and slapped Lucifer's hand away as he gave another hard slam into him. Lucifer moaned as he slowly began to move his own hips. Silently he took over and began to work his hips back, doing himself sensually as Satan simply stared down. Satan's hold on his hips lightened as his eyes stared intently, watching Lucifer fuck himself right underneath him.

Lucifer was a sight. Hips arched backwards, he'd slam his ass back hard each time against Satan's length. Satan bit his lip, leaning his head down and teeth pressing against skin, digging deep into Lucifer's neck as he tasted the metallic blood. He had one hand holding Lucifer's jaw while the other slithered down down, holding Lucifer's cock firmly. His fingers began circling the tip carefully as his palm rubbed the length. Lucifer quivered at the feeling, his length twitched as Satan rubbed him messily, in uneven strokes as it was his last intention to pleasure Lucifer.

Lucifer let out a low moan as he felt his release coming close. The pressure and buildup of sensations was becoming too great for him to hold, and he rocked his hips back as he took in Satan's length, faster, harder, and _deeper_ desperately trying to chase the high. 

Breath hitched and face twisted into utter ecstasy as he came onto the bed sheets and Satan's hand, which still held him firmly. His body turned numb as he felt Satan grab him by the hips and thrust quickly into him. lucifer tightened around Satan's length, forcing Satan to come, sputtering into him. The thick, scorching substance filling him up as some trickled out when Satan more than willingly pulled out and stumbled back, tripping and falling to the ground. He closed one eye as his face twisted into slight pain at hitting the floor. Breathes warm as Lucifer tried to linger in the moment, but sighed and looked over his shoulder, wanting to lightly laugh at the childish display of coordination.

"Losing your balance right after coming into me?" Lucifer teased as he let out a half-hearted laugh. It took poor Satan awhile to comprehend as his mind was torn processing the sensations of raging euphoria. Lucifer gave an innocent look as he coyly wondered out loud: "Hmm... Was I... That **good** , Satan? _To the point that you'd lose your balance?"_

Satan shook his head as he tried to get his himself together, and without word he got up and began to change, not giving Lucifer any time. He spoke coldly as he pulled on his underwear and pants, as he did the belting: "I'm going." Lucifer watched quietly but found himself uttering words he'd never let himself speak because of his pride:

"Wait. don't go... **stay**." That came out more as a plea than an order, and Lucifer silently cringed at his display of weakness. Satan turned to coldly look over his shoulder and saw Lucifer reaching out towards him, only to fall to the floor, legs weak. He quickly turned and left, messily putting on the black shirt and clutching the blazer in one hand as he headed for the door.

When the door shut, Lucifer rubbed his forehead as he closed his eyes hard, brows furrowed in distaste. He was utterly disgusted at himself for being so clumsy. Falling like _that_. _Pathetic_. His pride and ego is injured and he doesn't even know _how_ he'll manage to face Satan after saying something so _so_ pathetic like that. 

He noticed the blue jacket lying on the floor. Had Satan forgotten about it...? He reached for it and held it. 

_Was he just going to let things continue to be like this? Always bitter and no room for understanding? How... How can he earn Satan's trust? is that... even possible...?_

Satan stood unmoving on the other side, his head downcast and back leaning softly against the door as he tried to comprehend this newfound feeling inside of his chest. For a brief moment, he'd felt something warm, something comforting light up inside of him. A warm and fuzzy feeling unlike the familiar rage and anger that scorched and burned him every day of his life.

_Was Lucifer trying to trick him? How... How could he be that cruel...? Trying to manipulate his feelings like that? Pretending to **care**? _

He grasped at strands of hair harshly as he closed his eyes in frustration and pain, Feeling torn and utterly betrayed by Lucifer.

And he realized... That strange raging sensation... The thoughts that drove him insane and out of his mind whenever he saw Lucifer... The emotion that made him burn up and utterly lose himself...

_**Was he feeling something toward Lucifer...?** _

**Author's Note:**

> Satan is a top when it comes to Lucifer, u can't change my mind. Also I didn't see much Satan x Lucifer so I just had to write one. Enjoy! 
> 
> Im probs gonna write a part two loll


End file.
